Talk:Baron Klaus Wulfenbach
* About the title- he's never actually called that in canon. Wouldn't just using "Klaus Wulfenbach" be more straightforward? - Acacia Onna Stik 03:08, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I think it is wise to use full names in page titles, but I have to concede that using the formal/European/archaic "x, baron von y" form is pretty much my own conceit. (There was an anonymous Joe over at the KDL site who I see was promoting it, so it isn't just me.) “Baron Klaus Wulfenbach” is the canonical name from the cast page, can we compromise on that? — Zarchne 06:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC) : Ah, I'm glad you two settled that without me having to go on a 'von' extermination binge. ^_^ I understand Joe's argument, but between Klaus's personality and the canonical examples, I am firmly anti-von in the Wulfenbach case. : Corgi 06:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) That seems like a good move. to me. - Acacia Onna Stik 06:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Something concerning this topic has occurred to me. Perhaps the reason we never saw "Baron von Wulfenbach" in the chronicles is because Baron Wulfenbach is a title, not a name. That is, we're dealing with something like "Klaus von Wulfenbach, the 23rd Baron Wulfenbach", where it just happens to be "Wulfenbach" in both places. Analogous to, say, "Edward Plunkett, the 18th Lord Dunsany". Quadibloc 14:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Character Analysis / Relationships Do we need the Relationships section? It repeats points and references already made. --mnenyver 18:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : I didn't look at it that closely when I got the change notification. Let me reread it as a whole and see what needs adjusting. Corgi 21:32, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :: The changes look good! --mnenyver 22:24, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::: bow I didn't want to do a mere revert, because there was a sincere contribution made, but you were right about the redundancies - I should have looked more closely before. HAD to add Kaja's quote, too. Corgi 22:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It seemed like a good idea at the time. I figured some more detail at the time. What triggered it was not seeing refs to the comics with the 'worth it' and 'maybe its you' incidents. Ah well... Donovan Ravenhull 23:04, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Nonono, good thinking! It just had to be integrated a little better. Thank you for caring enough to contribute! Corgi 23:10, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Seconded! We can't say too many good things about Klaus here. :P --mnenyver 05:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Transylvanian Saxons I understand your point, but consider these arguments: The Saxons are an integral part of Transylvanian culture and atmosphere; they are part of what makes Transylvania Transylvanian. Also, how else would an Anglo-Germanic name like Klaus's have got into a position of minor nobility without the sort of sponsorship that brought the Saxons in in our history? Now, please note I did not state who hired them; it could have been somebody like the Storm King (yeah, I know, wrong period) setting up a 'fence' against the Heterodynes, instead of a Hungarian king facing his borders in the opposite direction. But unless it's specifically contraindicated at some point, I think the migration as a general population move is a safe bet. :All that could be included in the "Possibly relevant outside information" section other articles have been using? It's a good analysis. --mnenyver 12:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: I wouldn't argue with that, it's a reasonable compromise. Corgi 00:17, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Kalaong's observations Okay, bear with me here. Take in everything that is the Baron Klaus Wulfenbach. His birthplace. His reputation for both ruthless cruelty and unrelenting attempts at fairness. The divided opinions; heartless dictator or just tyrant? Here’s a story. A merchant was traveling through a certain ruler’s capital city on business. After hearing about the ruler’s tight reign on the city, he decided his takings would be safe in his wagon while he was spent the night at the inn. Upon his return in the morning he discovered that 160 gold coins had been stolen from his wagon. He immediately asked for an audience with the ruler. He informed the ruler of the theft and was told by the ruler that the coins would be returned and the criminal punished. The ruler then issued a statement to the city - the coins were to be returned and the thief found or he would have the city destroyed. Later that night the ruler himself returned the coins from his own funds - and added 1 extra gold coin. In the morning the merchant returned to the ruler and told him the money was returned, but that a single gold coin had been added. The ruler informed him that the thief had been captured and punished, but if he had not confessed as to the extra coin he would have been punished as well. Guess which ruler I’m referring to. Kalaong 04:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) : Sounds like Tepeş. Curious man - utterly straightforward and admirable in some ways, a true monster on the battlefield. -- Corgi 21:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Heh. Klaus never drinks... wine... At least not since Lucrezia drugged him and shipped him off.Kalaong 02:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Revenants *wince* Just... *wince*. Corgi 04:23, 17 March 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, pretty much. It actually kind of hurt putting that on. -Acacia 04:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::*sniffle* *lipquiver* I... don't want to think about what could happen! --mnenyver 04:45, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Mn. Now, now... unless Agatha gets mad at him in person, there's nobody around who'll activate the response. And then Gil really will invent the wasp-sucker from the story. Corgi 04:51, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::: You know, the last time I thought that, it occurred to me that they did get the voice right before Anevka got her head switched out. So... there's that. -Acacia 05:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::a frantic paw at Acacia SHHH! I'm trying to calm her down! Corgi 09:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Quadibloc comments OK, I can accept that some of my changes maybe needed to be undone. But one of them puzzles me. The first sentence, as it stands once again, is: Klaus Wulfenbach is reluctant tyrant of Europa. That is not gramatically correct English. There are several options: Klaus Wulfenbach is the reluctant tyrant of Europa. Klaus Wulfenbach is a reluctant tyrant within Europa. Klaus Wulfenbach is reluctant to be the tyrant of Europa. and so on. But the sentence that it was returned to is one that would simply not be uttered by a person for whom English is his first language. --Quadibloc 00:29, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : I found it without the verb, actually - if you look at the history, it should show you exactly what I changed. I did think about changing that, but obviously not hard enough. :) You have an excellent point, and as long as I'm in here, I'll tidy that up right now. Corgi 00:58, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :: Whups, except I need to pay better attention to what my notices are telling me. Good modifier, btw - I should have caught that, too. I seem to remember being more detailled about what part of Europe once, but maybe it was a different section or article. Corgi 00:59, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I had checked the history; Mnenyver might have accidentally changed it as part of a rollback of more contentious changes I made. --Quadibloc 01:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) "Klaus Wulfenbach is reluctant tyrant of Europa" is valid the same way "Klaus Wulfenbach is emperor of Europa" is equally valid. I prefer the first form, however, the word "the" is not worth an argument. Just wanted to point this out. :) --mnenyver 01:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : I'll try to avoid being confrontational, but this is a sufficiently important point of English usage that I think it's worth explaining what prompted me to make that change for future reference. : "Klaus Wulfenbach is tyrant of Europa" would be only slightly jarring. But there is a reason it wouldn't seem quite right to most readers. "Tyrant" is not an official title like "King", "Emperor", or "Prime Minister". Thus, "Clemenceau was Prime Minister of France", but "Pierre was the best cook in Paris". : And, similarly, you would say "Louis XIV was King of France". But being an official title isn't actually the critical point. You can also say "Ozymandias was lord of all he surveyed". But you really wouldn't say "Louis XIV was reluctant King of France"; you have to say "Louis XIV was the reluctant King of France". : Partly, what is going on here is that "King of France" and "lord of all he surveyed" are behaving, in some sense, a little bit like adjectives instead of nouns when the definite article is omitted. Thus, both "Louis XIV was King of France" and "Louis XIV was the King of France" are valid; the second sentence is a pedestrian statement of fact, but the first sentence leads to the reader applying to Louis XIV some of the aura of prestige surrounding the office of France's monarch. : This is the sort of really picky stuff you might find in books like Strunk and White. My prof recommended Fowler instead (not even Fowler and Fowler, the second edition). --Quadibloc 12:52, 11 December 2008 (UTC) The Baron is Dead Now, none of us wants to believe he actually is dead right now, at least not until we see the body, but with Gil recognized as "Herr Baron" today, maybe it's time for us to catch up to current canon and change this to the past tense? Or a bit too soon? :I think it the most accurate way to cover this is to say that Gil is now in charge of all things Wulfenbachian. To say that the Baron is mostly dead, or that he is nearly dead, or that he might be dead is an exercise in folly. Whatever the status of his health, he is unable to carry on as Baron Wuflenbach and so Gil has stepped into his father's office, perhaps only temporarily. The potential here for yet another unpredictable plot twist is too high to make any other statement. -- Billy Catringer 07:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. Changing the tense in the article would most likely be wasted effort that would need to be undone. Argadi 11:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The "Baron disambiguation/antidisambiguation" problem I'm hoping that by making "Baron" into a disambiguation page and giving the page "The Baron" the "Antidisambiguation" category, I can solve the problem illustrated by the fact that the page for Baron Klaus Wulfenbach has had a red link for the nonexistent page "Baron (disambiguation)" for some time until I edited it just now. I didn't like the fact that there was a red link and I also didn't like the idea of having a disambiguation page that has "(disambiguation)" in the title when none of the other disambiguation pages did. -- William Ansley (talk) 20:02, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Handedness Is Klaus left-handed? Several scenes suggest it. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:24, July 20, 2018 (UTC)